


Intervention

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: When Xander stumbles upon a scene he never intended to see, Plan X gets enacted.





	Intervention

One-Shot 

“Guys! GUYS!”

Xander fell over his feet as he rushed into the Magic Box, scaring a few customers in the process. Giles pulled him aside, ready to take note of whatever demon the boy must have run into.

Still panting, it took Xander a while before he could actually speak again. In that time, Willow, Tara, and Anya had joined him in the corner of the room, looking both wary and interested.

“It happened!” he exclaimed, finally.

“What–” Willow started to ask, but he cut her off.

“It!” he said again, giving them all a heavily significant look. “ _Them_.”

Giles took off his glasses with a pronouncement of “Oh, dear lord.”

“Well, it was bound to happen eventually,” said Anya.

“Yeah, but now?” asked Xander.

“Why not?” replied Anya.

“I kinda expected it earlier,” said Tara, whom Anya then nodded at.

“Whatever,” said Xander. “What do we do about it?”

“We must do what we’ve always said we would, given this eventuality,” said Giles.

The last bit of fight went out of the carpenter. “Fine,” he huffed. “I guess I’ll call my work buddies and cancel my place at poker night.” It had taken him months to get in good enough with his team to be invited and it was all for nothing.

“We knew this day would come,” Anya reminded him once more, rubbing his shoulders consolingly.

* * *

Buffy and Spike broke out of their kiss, both gasping for air. God, the kisses were getting better; overtaking everything else. Like, when Buffy had heard a noise, before? She didn’t snap into Slayer mode and go check it out like she should have. She just shrugged it off, hoping it was nothing that would crash in and tear her out of Spike’s arms.

It had taken so long to get to this point. Well, for _her_ to get to this point. It was widely known that Spike had wanted her for, like, ever. She just had to catch up. And, wow, was it worth it! She could kick herself for almost missing out on the opportunity.

They looked deep into each other’s eyes as the heat built within them again. It was with great regret that she had to turn away, lest she jump him right there and then. No doubt Spike would be as good at the rest of the bases as he was with the first one – possibly better! – but Buffy was sure going for a home run on their first try might be a bit much.

“I should probably check in with Giles,” she said, crushed at how disappointed he looked. Trying to rectify the hurt feelings some, she offered him her hand, complete with earnest look. “Wanna come with?”

His face lit up like the sun, doing all kinds of wonderful things to her insides.

* * *

Inside the Magic Box, the gang were all set up; sat at the research table, going over their pre-prepared responses as they waited. When the bell above the door jingled, they all looked up.

Buffy’s mouth dropped open as they all made hasty grabs for their items of choice. Willow went first, blowing her party horn, which Tara followed up with throwing streamers.

“Congratulations!” exclaimed Anya, as Giles and Xander held up the banner. The ex-demon then approached the couple, shaking their hands, and muttering things like, “Finally!” and “Triple date nights!”


End file.
